With advancements in web design application software, users are able to create web pages with little to no web design knowledge or experience. Many current web design software applications offer templates for helping users without design experience to create professional-looking web pages. Some web design software applications offer tools for allowing users to change the look and feel of their web pages. When a user modifies a template by selecting colors, fonts, layouts, etc., a set of cascading style sheet (CSS) files describing presentation properties of the pages may be modified with the user's selections. This is oftentimes a direct translation.
While it may be desirable for non-design experienced users to be able to customize a web page with the use of user friendly tools, giving users this ability oftentimes leads to web page designs that lack usability, legibility, and aesthetically pleasing fonts and colors.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.